First
by Ariadne The Alchemist
Summary: Brother, would you like to make love tonight? Elricest, EdwardXAlphonse, fluffy lemon.


Ah... the first smutfic, a momentous occasion for any fanfictioning writer. And with the two extremely hot Elric brothers no less!

I hope it 'tis liked. Please be kind in words...

...And forgive the corny title. I couldn't think of anything more original. (sweatdrop)

* * *

Edward Elric couldn't believe the words his ears were hearing. 

He had just sat down at the table two seconds ago, he hadn't even had time to cut into his dinner. He'd been thinking of the paperwork he had done that day, what book he might read to help him go to sleep that night, everyday, normal, ordinary things to think about. But then the _words_ came.

"Brother?" Alphonse asked nervously from across the table.

He only allowed a "hm?" to escape from his mouth, his mind being currently somewhere else at the moment.

"I was thinking, well… _wondering_ I guess, if… um…"

He cleared his throat. "Brother, would you like to make love tonight?"

Ed's neck snapped so fast his head almost went flying off. "What?"

"I was just thinking…" Al continued, a faint blush rising in his features, "Neither of us have ever done it before, plus we've been together for so long, and both of us are of age now, so…"

"Bu… why do you want to do it _now?_"

"Why not?"

"Well I don't know, I figured you'd want to wait for a little more _romantic_ evening or something."

"I think we've waited long enough, and it'll be awkward if we try and turn it into some big-deal planned out thing."

He had a point, but Ed had to make sure. "True but, I mean, are you sure you're ready?"

"Yeah… I'm sure. Do you think _you're_ ready?"

Edward flustered at this question of his masculinity. "Of course I am!" he snapped. He jumped up from his seat and grabbed Al by the hand, beginning to pull him toward the bedroom.

"Brother, I didn't mean this instant!" he cried, "We can wait until a little later!"

"Like you said, "Why not?" I'm ready, you're ready. Oh! Hang on a second…"

Stopping outside of the doorway, he kicked off his shoes and reached under Alphonse, scooping him up in his arms. Alphonse felt his worrying begin to disappear and couldn't help but laugh, saying, "Why Brother, are you carrying me over the threshold?"

Ed grinned. "Something like that, watch your head."

He carefully set his little brother on the bed covers and wasted no time crawling on top of him.

"I can't believe we're about to do this…" Alphonse whispered.

"Me neither, but Al, if you do change your mind…?"

He shook his head. "I won't Brother," he replied, tilting his head upward so their mouths finally met.

Edward was pleasantly surprised at this small show of dominance, but quickly put it to rest as he pinned Alphonse's arms over his head. Their lips caressed over each other's again and again, and when their tongues started dancing he felt Al begin to fidget.

When he grew tired of this he moved to Al's neck, making a line of little kisses on his way. Alphonse gasped as he felt his brother's teeth sink into his skin, half-heartedly struggling against the pressure on his arms. He shifted his weight to get more comfortable, but in doing so his leg accidentally brushed against the space between his brother's legs. Ed audibly hissed overhead and halted his movements.

"What was _that_ Alphonse?"

"I'm so sorry Brother it was an accident, I didn't do it on purpose I-!"

"I liked it," Edward purred, "Do it again."

Al's face turned bright red, a reaction that was bound to occur more than once that evening. He continued to move his leg up and down, rubbing sensuously against the same spot. Edward made an odd noise and kissed him roughly.

He let go of Al's arms and moved both of them up into a sitting position. Ed swiftly removed his shirt then bent down and began to unbutton Al's. But his fingers were excited and clumsy and moving much too slowly for his liking.

"I can't get your damn shirt off Al…" he muttered. He grew too impatient and roughly tugged at the fabric. The buttons popped and flew out in all directions, causing Al to jump. Edward pulled off the rest of the shirt and tossed it aside, pausing a moment to admire Al's bare chest. He leaned forward and kissed the silky skin, Al's heart fluttering against his mouth.

Alphonse gave a pleasant sigh and moved his arms around his brother's head, pressing him close to his chest. He felt Ed's mouth lick and suck at the skin and downright moaned when he felt teeth enclose on his breast. Edward was pleased with this reaction and repeated it, eliciting the same response from Al's lips.

But then suddenly Alphonse pulled back his head. "Um… Brother?" he nervously asked, "In…in case there's, um, any question about it… I, I want y-_you_ to sleep with _me_."

"Are you sure?" Ed asked mischievously.

"I'm serious Brother."

He smiled. "I know Al, here…"

They shifted positions and Ed was once again on top. Alphonse leaned back into the pillows and breathed, nervousness filling him as Edward began to unbutton his pants. This was unexplored territory they were in now, and he couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive.

He felt Edward's hands grasp his remaining clothes and felt him pause, silently asking for permission. When Alphonse nodded his head, the pants were hurriedly discarded and landed in the pile with the rest of their clothes.

Ed had seen Alphonse naked a hundred times before, but something about him now, shy and blushing, skin warm with anticipation, his body perfectly erect, made him look more alluring than he had ever been in his life.

"You look… so incredibly_ sexy_," he said. Al blushed even more.

Ed started rubbing his thighs, awed by how soft his skin was even here, then reached out with his hand made of flesh and blood and gave Al's member an affectionate squeeze. Alphonse sharply inhaled and felt his hips buck up into Ed's hand.

"Eager, aren't we?" he teased.

"Pl… please Brother," Alphonse breathed, "You're mouth… please…?"

"Anything you want Al..."

Edward didn't waste any time bending over his midsection and letting his hot breath caress Al's skin. He placed a small kiss on the tip of his brother's length, and put it in his mouth before Al lost his reserve.

The sudden, white hot pleasure Al felt knocked the breath out of him. He could only lay there gasping and crying out, completely helpless, watching his brother's head bob up and down between his legs. Ed's mouth felt unbelievably warm and moist, this feeling never felt before was quickly driving him to sweet insanity. His insides began to tighten and his moans grew even louder.

Ed paused for a moment to ask, "Does it feel good?"

"Yes…" Alphonse groaned.

Ed smirked and bent down to continue his pleasuring. He gave a particularly hard suck and Al uncontrollably thrust up into his mouth. The constraining in Al's chest was turning sharp and almost painful, and between his ragged breathing he sputtered, "I… I think I'm…!"

The feeling inside him burst and a fiery heat washed throughout his body. He opened his mouth and let out a cry to the heavens, his back arching into the air, and when the feeling subsided he sunk back into bed, breathless.

Edward swallowed the liquid in his mouth and wiped off the rest with his hand. He crawled back on top of Alphonse and said, "Mm… you came a lot Al, how do you feel?"

"Wonderful…" he managed to reply, "You've never done that before, right Brother?"

"No, I haven't."

"Okay…"

Alphonse's head felt heavy and his eyes began to close shut.

"Hey, hold on Alphonse, we're not quite done yet…"

Edward's pants had grown ridiculously constricted throughout all this, and just looking at his brother, panting, supple, his legs still slightly trembling, wasn't helping in the least. He reached over into the dresser drawer beside him and pulled out a small bottle of oil.

"How long as _that_ been there Brother?"

"Oh… for a while, you know, just in case," he said with a grin.

Edward started to open the bottle, but was halted.

"Um… Brother? Before we do that, can I… try…?"

"Try what?"

Al suddenly reached out a pulled him into a kiss, and felt one of Al's shaking hands descend his chest and begin to rub at the bulge in his pants. Ed gave a brief debate if he should take back control or let Alphonse experiment a bit, and quickly decided on the latter.

He watched mesmerized as Al broke the kiss and unzipped his pants, pulling them down and taking his throbbing length into his hands. Ed almost came right then as Al's tiny pink tongue darted out and began to lick at the sensitive skin. Little by little Al kissed all the way around, enjoying the noises his brother was making. Ed felt his knees begin to buckle, it felt so good but…

Edward lifted Al back up, causing him to fluster.

"What is it Brother? Did I do something wrong?"

"No no Al, it felt incredible," he cleared his throat, "Maybe a little _too_ incredible. I just don't want tonight to end… early. Just in case."

"Oh, okay…" Al replied, inwardly feeling quite pleased.

"So, you ready?" Ed asked, not even trying to mask the excitement in his voice. Al only nodded his head.

He reached back over to the bottle on the stand. The lid now open, he poured some of the cool oil into his hand and rubbed it on his fingertips. Alphonse was already turning red again and moved to lie on his stomach, but Ed stopped him.

"Wait Al," he said, his voice strangely husky, "Lie on your back, I want to be able to see your face."

Al complied and turned back over, slightly spreading his legs.

Ed took an oiled finger and lightly brushed it against his entrance. He felt Al's body flinch at the brief contact and paused, making sure he was still all right. When Al said nothing, he pushed his index finger forward and slipped it inside of him.

Alphonse's entire being shuttered at the intrusion and his breathing picked up in pace. "Does it hurt?" Ed questioned.

"No… it just feels…weird."

Edward nodded and pushed his finger fully inside, then slowly began to move in and out. Al felt unbelievably firm and warm just around his fingertip, he could only imagine at this point how it would feel fully enclosed around his hardness. Eager to make this vision a reality, he stretched out his brother even more with the addition of a second digit.

But this second invasion caused Al to give a genuine cry of pain. Edward froze and whispered, "Oh god Al I'm sorry, do you want me to stop?"

Al managed to shake his head. "No, keep going…"

Ed did his best to bash away his fantasy, for the moment, and carefully made a scissoring motion, stretching Alphonse out even wider. He moved his fingers a little faster and didn't feel any complaints from Al's body, so he added a third and final digit to fully prepare him.

Al knew he was as ready as he was ever going to be, and felt Ed's fingers slip out from him. Edward reached out again for the oil and applied a generous amount to his hand, rubbing it along his member and trying not to succumb to his own touch. When he was fully coated he leaned back over Alphonse and positioned himself at his entrance, rubbing himself up against the skin.

"I'm sorry Alphonse, this is still going to hurt …"

Al murmured something he didn't quite catch. "Hm? What was that Al?"

"…I want it Brother," he breathed, "I want you inside me."

Ed couldn't take it any longer. He kissed Alphonse deeply and moved forward, feeling himself begin to slip inside. Ed grasped onto his legs and pressed forward until he was fully within him.

For Edward it was pure ecstasy feeling the most sensitive part of his body engulfed in heat and tension, and gently started to push in and out of him. But at the same time he was worried about the face Al was making. He had his eyes tightly closed and his mouth clenched shut, it wasn't the face Ed wanted him to have.

"Al, are you okay?" he asked breathlessly.

"B-brother…" Alphonse whimpered, "I can't… ahh! It… it hurts…!"

"I know baby," Edward whispered as tenderly as he could, "But you have to try and relax, it's going to hurt even more if you don't."

In truth, at this point the elder Elric was using every ounce of willpower he had not to flip Alphonse over and pound into him mercilessly. But he knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did, so he continued to slowly, painfully, move in and out of his little brother withering beneath him.

Alphonse bit his tongue until he tasted blood, salty tears building up behind his eyes. He gripped the sheets beneath him and felt his body begin to move in rhythm with Edward's skilled thrusts. The discomfort and sting he initially felt was beginning to melt away, being replaced by an odd sort of pleasure that was starting to creep up his spine.

Edward took notice of this change and moved faster. He grasped Al's hips and propped them higher, angling his movement to get even deeper inside him. His hands gripped hard enough to leave marks, but both were too absorbed to notice.

"Brother!" Alphonse started to gasp, "Oh… Brother…!"

All pain finally gone, he spread his legs as far as he could to get his brother fully sheathed in him with each push. His hands left the sheets and grabbed on to Edward's neck and back, nails digging into sultry skin. One particularly rough thrust hit a sensitive spot deep inside of him, and he let forth a pleasurable shout that was music to Edward's ears.

Al was hard again, and his hand was almost involuntarily moving down to gratify himself. But Edward politely pushed it away, and started pumping Al's length in time with his movement

"Alphonse…" he moaned, "I'm going to come soon…"

"Me too. Co…Come inside me Brother…"

He spread Al's legs wide and gave a final lunge forward, yelling his brother's name at the top of his voice. Alphonse felt something hot and sticky fill his insides and Ed collapsed on top of him, panting to catch his breath. Al let out a whimper as Ed's softening member slipped out of him.

Edward felt _magnificent_. He was ready to snuggle up to his still-toasty little brother and sleep for three days, but then noticed Al was squirming underneath him, still hard and unsatisfied.

With a lazy, confident air about him, he reached out and began to vigorously pump Al's length. Alphonse let out a strangled cry and quickly came into his hand.

"Better?" he asked. Alphonse nodded his head.

"Good, I'm glad…"

He sighed and said, "Gods Al, that was… that was _amazing._ I don't think I've ever felt this good in my life."

Al tried to say something in return, but he felt so tired…

"Do you need to get cleaned up Al?" he whispered lovingly.

Al looked up at him and tried to give a weak smile. "I can't feel my legs Brother," he said breathlessly, "And I can't keep my eyes open either…"

"Poor thing…" he cooed, "I've tired you all out. You did come twice though…"

Alphonse didn't reply. His eyes were drooping and he was already half asleep.

Ed gathered him up in his arms and pulled a thick blanket over both their naked bodies. Al unconsciously cuddled up to him and murmured, "I love you Brother, that felt so good…"

They shared one last final kiss, and Al fell fast asleep soon after. Ed held him closer to his chest and whispered his I love you, closed his eyes, and soon joined his brother in a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
